


Curiousness

by orphan_account



Series: The House of Incest [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brother/Sister Incest, Curiosity, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm, Pedophilia, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Underage - Freeform, tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter catches Morgan being a little curious with her body.





	Curiousness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two of 'Wine Makes Everything Better'
> 
> It was just gonna be one part, but it turned into a whole series, lmao.
> 
> ________
> 
> Again, read the tags. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Also, I don't at all condone any of this in the real world.

Tony was dead sleep downstairs. Peter decided to go upstairs and check on Morgan to make sure she didn't hear anything. Opening her door, he saw quite a sight.

"Eek! Peter!" The little girl was completely naked, standing in the middle of the room. Her fingers were wet, and she looked really flustered.

Peter's eyes widened at the sight. He was surprised, but felt something down below, "M-Morgan.. What were you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"I... N-Nothing I swear.." Morgan stood, her voice shaking in fear.

Peter towered over his younger sister, crossing his arms, "I know what you were doing. We're you touching this?" He brings his hand down, and flicks her tiny clit.

Morgan shivered and nodded. She then started to cry, "I'm sorry! The thing you and daddy were doing made me feel weird! And it felt good when I touched it!" 

Peter picks her up, and sits her on the bed, "Don't cry baby sis. You're too cute to cry." He smiles gently, wiping her tears.

"So.. I'm.. I'm not in trouble?" She asked, sniffing.

"No. You were just curious. Want your big brother to help you?" He asks, his hand touching her underdeveloped breasts.

Morgan blinked, "But you're my brother... Isn't it wrong?"

"As long as I don't put my penis in you." Peter goes behind Morgan, placing her between his legs.

"What are you gonna do?" She asks, her little hole dripping with her fluids, "And why am I getting.. wet?"

"Oh, baby sis." Peter kisses her neck softly, his hand going down her private region. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was wronger than fucking his dad. But it doesn't make it wrong if he doesn't have sex with her right? He was just helping his poor, confused little sister out. His finger drags along her soft folds, earning a whimper, "When that happens, it means you're aroused."

"Aroused?" Morgan feels her heart beating faster, her whole smaller body getting warm.

"Yes. It's like your little hole is hungry, so it's drooling." Peter explained.

"My hole is hungry? So you have to feed it?" Morgan blinks confused.

"Let it suck my finger.." Peter's finger goes down more and meets her core, poking his finger inside.

Morgan whines and squirms under her brother at the new sensation, "T-That feels weird, Peter.." 

"Really? Good weird, or bad weird?" 

"... Good weird.. it's like.. it electrocuted me with a good feeling.. can you put it in deeper?" Morgan asked, blushing really hard now.

"Of course baby sis." Peter kisses the back of her neck, and sinking his finger in deeper, flicking it upwards.

Morgan gasped and jolted slightly, "Ohhh, it feels.. good.." she holds onto his thighs.

"Yeah?" Peter thrusts his finger in and out of her.

Morgan moans softly, wiggling from the new feeling that she never felt before, "A-Ah.. P-Peter.." she widens her legs.

"Here.. rub this.." Peter grabs her hand and directs her finger to her small clitoris.

Morgan starts rubbing the small button, gasping, "That feels so amazing!" She moans.

Peter adds another finger, thrusting it faster and harder than before, soft squelching coming from her folds. Morgan pants and gasps her tiny, adorable moans, flicking her finger over her clit faster. She starts to squirm wildly, Peter holds her in place, aiming to stimulate the pleasure until her climax.

"Ah!" Morgan feels something develope inside of her stomach, and she squirms more, "S-Something is- Nnnh!!"

Morgan soon squirts all over her brother's fingers, screaming out. Morgan shakes slightly, Peter groans at the sight of her intense orgasm, "Oh, fuck baby sis.." He mutters, feeling his cock ache in his pants.

"D-Did I pee? It doesn't smell like pee.." Morgan looks down at the liquids.

"You came.. you orgasmed.. Good job, sis.. you just had your first orgasm." Peter removes his fingers before sucking on them.

Morgan felt something poke her back, "Um.. is that your.. penis?" She whispers, and blushes.

"Yeah.. it's different for boys.. when boys get excited, their penises get hard. It's called an erection." Peter pats her head.

"Oh.." Morgan turns around and sees it poking out, "So you have the erection because of me?"

"Yeah. You're so cute baby sis. Who wouldn't be excited over you?" Peter coos, grabbing his sister's face, pecking her lips lightly.

Morgan didn't find it too weird since she always kissed her brother's and father on the lips, "But.. a lot of girls have boobs now and I don't.." she frowns.

Peter puts his hands on her chest, "You don't have to have boobs to be beautiful sis. You're already beautiful." He smiles.

"Thank you.." Morgan smiles as well, and touches his tent.

Peter bit his lip to hold in his sound.

"Can guys do the orgasm thingy?" Morgan asked.

"Yes.. do you want me to.. have an orgasm?" He asked.

"Yes." Morgan nods, "I think it's too big to go in my flower hole. Can I rub it?"

Peter nodded and peels off the fabric, his boner popping out. Morgan's eyes went open, "Whoa, it's big.."

Morgan wraps her small hand around it, starting to stroke it. Peter groans, and pats her head, "You're doing good, Morgan.."

"Whoa.. it's drooling.." The Young girl uses both of her hands to rub all over his cock, "I can feel it twitching."

"Oh god, baby sis.. have you done this before?" Peter asked, biting his lip.

"No. I promise, I didn't." Morgan said, squeezing his length before rubbing again. 

Over time, Peter was getting more flustered, moaning and groaning louder. He fists the blankets, feeling himself about to cum.

"F-Fuck... Morgan.. I'm gonna-" Peter gasps, as cum shoots out of him and on Morgan's hands.

"Whoa!" Morgan removes her hands, "Does this mean I did good?"

"Yeah.. you did great." Peter pants, and stuffs his member back in his pants, "Come on, let's wash your hands." 

The siblings go into the bathroom, and he helps her wash her hands before bringing her back into the room.

Morgan pants then yawns, "This made me tired.." she rubs her eyes.

Peter sighs, but he couldn't go second base with her. That would count as rape, and he didn't know if he would hurt his baby sis. And he didn't want to risk that, "Okay. Put on your clothes and go to sleep, sis." He kisses her forehead, before getting her some clothes.

Once Morgan gets dressed, and lays down and cuddles in bed, "What about the orgasm stains?" She points at the spot on her bed.

"Just tell dad that you spilled some water, okay?"

"Okay.. that was fun.. thank you, Peter." Morgan smiles and closes her eyes.

"You're welcome, Morgan." He ruffles her hair before leaving the room.


End file.
